Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 9 \\ 6 & 0 \\ 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 6 & 1 \\ 9 & 0 & 0\end{array}\right]$